dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Run the World (Girls)
|dance = |image = Dance_Mums_105_2.png |band = Beyoncé |album = 4 |writer = |producer = |genre = Pop |runtime = 3:56 |before = |after = }} " " is a song by Beyoncé. It was used for Chloe Jnr's solo in Welcome to the Madhouse. Solo from broadcast Lyrics Girls, we run this mother (yeah) Girls, we run this mother (yeah) Girls, we run this mother (yeah) Girls, we run this mother (yeah) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run this mother? Girls Who run this mother? Girls Who run this mother? Girls Who run this mother? Girls Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Some of them men think they freak this like we do But no they don't Make your cheque come at they neck Disrespect us no they won't (YEAH) Boy don't even try to touch this Boy this beat is crazy This is how they made me Houston, Texas baby This goes out to all my girls that's in the club rocking the latest Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later I think I need a barber None of these niggas can fade me I'm so good with this I remind you I'm so hood with this Boy I'm just playing Come here baby Hope you still like me F' you pay me My persuasion can build a nation Endless power, the love we can devour You'll do anything for me Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run this mother? Girls Who run this mother? Girls Who run this mother? Girls Who run this mother? Girls Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this run this back I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world help me raise a glass for the college grads 41 rolling to let you know what time it is, check You can't hold me I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check This goes out to all the women getting it in you're on your grind To other men that respect what I do please accept my shine Boy you know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions Strong enough to bear the children then get back to business see, you better not play me oh come here baby Hope you still like me, F' you pay me My persuasion can build a nation Endless power, the love we can devour You'll do anything for me Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run this mother? Girls Who run this mother? Girls Who run this mother? Girls Who run this mother? Girls Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who are we? What we run?! The world (Who run this mother?) Who are we ? What we run?! The world (Who run this mother?) Who are we? What do we run?! We run the world (Who run this mother?!) Who are we?! What we run?! We run the world!! Who run the world? Girls Category:Songs Category:Dance Mums Season 1 Songs Category:Dance Mums Season 1 Solo Songs Category:Chloe Jnr. Solo Songs Category:Songs used in Welcome to the Madhouse Category:Pop